Half panther half human
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: guess who the half panther half human is? come check this out! please read and review
1. Chapter 1

She wasn't like any other normal human, she was slim, long legs, nice plump breasts, not too small, not too big, just enough to have curves, gorgeous green eyes that could see straight into someone's soul, and long-straight black hair reaching to the middle of her back, and where her human ears should have been there were none, her ears were soft and furry sitting on the top to the each side of her head. Her mother gave her a human name to cover up on what she really was, Kagome Higurashi was her name her mother never really told her about her father, her father was a power panther demon who her mother had tamed his wild demonic heart and let love in, but he had died protecting his family, Kagome had always asked why her father was always dressed the way he was, with black fur around his shoulders everywhere he went, and about his ears and teeth, her mother had always told her that it was a birth defect, but Kagome didn't think teeth were a defect not the long pointy canines that she possessed anyway, or her ears, she knew her father wasn't normal but her mother always got so sad when Kagome asked about her father. Kagome would always tell her mother that he was in Heaven still protecting them, it always made her mother smile. Now they had moved again because Kagome's real form had again jumped out, no one ever liked her, they all were calling her names because they could see her fangs, they would point and laugh,

"She's deformed," they would shout out and laugh. Kagome had shut her heart down, she had no friends and she didn't even try to make friends because they were going to make fun of her like they always did, no matter how many times they moved they never could come up with anything different. Now they had moved into the house with Kagome's grandfather, for two reasons, Kagome's half demon side had came out again and the fact that her mother was dying.


	2. Friendship made love lost

They all piled out of the car and walked into the mall, Sango hooked arms with Kagome and they started to shop, Sango went a little overboard with making Kagome try on all there nice clothes, it wasn't really Kagome's style and it wasn't like she was trying to impress any guys, she was always reading books, she never thought about guys that much, and she thought she would never have kids because she didn't want them to have such a hard life as she had had already. There were a few outfits that Miroku picked out for her and a few that Sango picked out.

"The dance is three weeks from now, we'll come back for our dresses next weekend," Sango paying for Kagome's clothes, she gave the bags to Miroku to carry, Kagome stood stiff,

"A dance? I don't do that kind of stuff," Kagome making a weird look on her face.

"Come on, we'll get Inuyasha to teach you unless you guys really can't get along then well I guess we could do something else, I hope you two get along," Sango seriously. Kagome started to wonder about this Inuyasha guy,

_~How old is he, is he going to be in any of my classes, I wonder what he looks like.~_ Kagome feeling her face heat up.

"Come on, it wont be that bad," Sango seriously.

"No, I was just wondering about this Inuyasha, what if we fight like the animals we are?" Kagome sniffing the air, she turned around, she stared at the rather large demon dragon running right for them, Sango and Miroku saw it but they were too close to use their strength, they had ran and gotten out of the way, but Kagome couldn't get her legs to move.

_~Oh god, that thing is going to kill me!~_ Kagome quickly raising an arm and trying to look away from the demon, only she saw something, something was dangling from the dragon's neck, her legs suddenly had a mind of their own, she was running right for the dragon, she grabbed the piece of chain that had been dangling around the dragon's throat, she swung herself up and onto the back of the dragon, coming out of nowhere there was someone else that had just jumped onto the back of the dragon, Kagome focused on trying to get the dragon under control,

"What are you doing, trying to get yourself killed?" Kagome not looking back,

"I was going to ask ya the same, you're just…" the male was interrupted with the scent of two half demons, he leaned into Kagome's hair and sniffed, Kagome reached back and slapped him, her claws caught his face and scratched him.

"Ow, what did ya do that for?" the man touching his face, Kagome didn't pay him any attention.

"Come on little guy, calm down, if you will calm down I'll help you," Kagome stroking the dragon's neck, he laughed,

"Yeh, like that's going to work," the man tumbling off the dragon, the dragon stopped abruptly, it turned its head.

"You will help me?" the dragon calming down, it slowly started to shrink, to the size of a medium sized dog, Kagome jumped off.

"Now, lets go outside so we can talk," Kagome seriously,

"You have to help me, I cant go back, my master is so horrible to me," the dragon begged,

"I wont let anything happen to you, just come outside with us and I'll take the chains off of you," Kagome seriously.

"Only if you're sure you can protect me," the mini sized dragon shaking, Sango and Miroku and the silver-haired male came over to Kagome,

"We'll help protect you, but you've stirred up some people in here, we can talk more outside, we wont let anything happen to you," Miroku and Sango chimed in together.

"Okay," the dragon looking around still worried, Kagome looked at the silver haired teen,

"So you are the famous Inuyasha, I'm Kagome," Kagome having her hand out to shake.

_~I wonder what kind of half-demon she is, she's so beautiful, huh, beautiful, have I lost it?~_ Inuyasha thought to himself,

"Coming Inuyasha?" Miroku shouted as the rest of the gang was walking off.

"Wait up, don't leave me," Inuyasha catching up to them.

"Yeah, I'm Inuyasha, so what kind of half-demon are you?" Inuyasha bluntly asking,

"I'm a half-panther demon, is that a problem?" Kagome softly, Inuyasha's ears almost came out from hiding from underneath his ball cap,

"Um, I don't know, I never came across a half-cat demon," Inuyasha scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, I'm not a cat I am a panther, I'm sorry about scratching your face, its just I thought you had wandering hands like Miroku, I can patch that up for you later when we get back to my grandfather's place," Kagome shrugged,

"No, its fine, it wont be anything but a scar tomorrow, I heal fast, I assume you do the same huh?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome's mother was calling her,

"Oh no, mom, hang on a minute," Kagome explained to Inuyasha. Kagome answered the phone,

"Oh no, she has to hang on, tell her I'll be there in a few minutes," Kagome hanging up, she started running, Inuyasha could smell emotion almost pouring out of her. Inuyasha ran with Kagome,

"What's up?" Inuyasha confused,

"Its my mother, she has fallen ill again, I never should have left," Kagome running faster, suddenly she rounded the corner in the mall, she shrieked in pain, she was beginning to fall but Inuyasha caught her before she hit the floor,

"Gottcha, just point out the way, I'll get you there," Inuyasha still running and jumping off of things to make him go faster, they got out of the mall and the little half demon dragon stood there in full form.

"Come on, it's the least I can do," the dragon nodding to them to get on his back, Inuyasha jumped up onto the dragon's back. With still holding Kagome, she shrieked again, Inuyasha checked the outside of her clothing, he didn't see any blood seeping through,

"Kagome, what's wrong with you?" Inuyasha couldn't understand why Kagome hurt when there wasn't anything wrong with her, she wasn't hurt anywhere. The dragon flew up

"Just sit me up so I can give directions," Kagome trying to sit up on her own, Inuyasha was so confused, he sat Kagome up and was about to take his arms away but Kagome couldn't maintain balance, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, he could feel her breathing was getting raspy.

_~What is wrong with this half-demon, she's hurt but there's no visible marks on her.~_ Inuyasha very puzzled,

"I've got you Kagome, I wont let you fall," Inuyasha softly whispered next to her ear, Kagome closed her eyes, it was sending chills up her spine feeling the warmth of Inuyasha's breath on her neck, he caught another smell from Kagome, it was a sweet smell. Inuyasha's ball cap flew off, surprisingly he was more worried about Kagome and what was going on.

_~Is that what I think it is?~_ Inuyasha blushing, good thing Kagome's back was toward him, he was red as a beet, his grip tightened around her waist,

"Control your breathing before you pass out," Inuyasha seriously.

"I have the same thing my mother has, she is dying Inuyasha," Kagome softly, he had an angry look on his face,

"I know who can help, give me your phone," Inuyasha seriously, Kagome got her phone out, he grabbed the phone from her hand and started dialing, he put the horrid thing up to his ears.

"Yeh, meet me over at the old shrine, I need your help," Natasha a bit rudely, he hung up. The dragon landed at Kagome's grandfather's place,

"The old woman can help," Inuyasha giving the phone to Kagome, they landed, Inuyasha got Kagome off the dragon, Gramps and Sota came out, Kagome groaned a little, she made like nothing was wrong.

"She's dying sis," Sota running out of the house, Kagome looked at Inuyasha,

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome walking painfully into the house. Inuyasha was by her side he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not leaving till I get to the bottom of this," Inuyasha seriously. Kagome walked in and saw her mother lying in the bed, Kagome got pissed off at her mother,

"Why did you lie to me about my father, why don't you ever talk to me and Sota anymore, you have kept this from me for so long, answer me truthfully, are you going to die," Kagome's fists so tight her claws had cut into her palm, blood dripped down on the carpet from her hands, the woman opened her eyes and stared at her daughter,

"Answer me," Kagome shaking, Inuyasha smelt her blood and her anger. He moved over to her and hesitated but he raised his arms and ran his hands down her arms and to her hands and he finally got her to loosen her fists so she wouldn't hurt herself even more. She held onto his hands for dear life,

"Yes, I am dying, I only have four months or five months left," Kagome's mother softly. Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hands and turned and walked out, she took off in a full run toward the forest, just as she hit the entrance to the forest her legs gave out on her and again she screamed out in pain but she screamed out in anger this time, she held herself and rested her head on the ground. Inuyasha took watch over Sota, they sat on the porch.

"My mom is going to die right before sis's birthday, what are we going to do?" Sota confused,

"Listen little man, things will work themselves out," Inuyasha not good at comforting someone, Kagome was still out when Kaede showed up along with Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome's mother is inside," Inuyasha looking up at the black clouds,

"I guess I need to go find Kagome, its going to pour down any minute now," Inuyasha seriously,

"Inuyasha, you have deformities like my sister, why?" Sota trying to dry his tears but they kept coming. Inuyasha was caught off guard, he stood still and turned.

"Sota, your sister and I are half demons," Inuyasha leaving Sota in the presences of Miroku and Sango. It started to pour down, Inuyasha followed Kagome's smell and finally found her, her ears were sticking straight up, but she was still in her current position, holding herself with her knees buried in the ground and her forehead on the ground. Inuyasha stood there and watched Kagome for a few minutes, he knew what it was like to lose a mother, he lost his, he just didn't want anyone to know, he didn't want any pity, he could take care of himself. Slowly he walked over to her, he could see her shaking from the cold rain and from the rage that still flowed through her blood. Inuyasha bent down and put a hand on her shoulder,

"Don't touch me!" Kagome screamed, he pulled away and looked at her angrily and sadly. Kagome looked up slowly,

"I don't have anyone, my mother is already dead," Kagome harshly. Inuyasha knew what was happening to Kagome,

"You don't think I know what you have been through? I never had any friends either, the others didn't like me because I was a 'half-breed', and when I lost my mother, I had no one, I found Sango and Miroku, we became friends I guess," Inuyasha being too truthful to her.

"But Miroku and Sango said that you were grounded by your mother, I don't understand," Kagome still crying and shaking,

"You are the only one that knows, I didn't want them to treat me like I can't take care of myself, I can take care of myself and I don't need pity from them," Inuyasha strongly. Kagome stared at him as her heart was breaking,

"I can not lose my mother," Kagome strongly, he pulled his large red soft coat off and threw it over her, he wore long sleeve large button up shirt, Inuyasha touched her shoulder again, Kagome looked away and closed her eyes.

"It doesn't bother me that I don't have friends, they are weak anyways," Kagome squeezing her eyes shut so tears wouldn't leak out, Inuyasha got her curled up in his arms.

"We need to get you inside, before ya catch a cold," Inuyasha softly,

"So you had trouble with the other kids pick at you?" Kagome curling into his chest, a rain drop slowly rolled from Inuyasha's hair and landed on Kagome's face, slowly she looked up at him.

"Yeh, they always called me a 'half-breed' and never let me play games with them, humans just don't know how to accept us, come on, if you don't want to go back to your Gramps, I can take you to my place, I can start ya a fire and ya can borrow some of my mother's clothes while your clothes dry," Inuyasha getting up.

"You don't have to carry me, I don't want to be a bother," Kagome getting out of his arms, he had started seeing a pattern.

"Kagome, just because those kids poked fun of you doesn't mean that ya have to start beating yourself up, everyone deserves a chance," Inuyasha seriously.

"Inuyasha, my own mother even couldn't tell me truth, of what I was, who my father really was, she doesn't even talk to me anymore, she even told me that my ears, fangs, and claws and the changing of my eyes were a deformity, I am supposed to be treated like dirt," Kagome seriously. Inuyasha jerked her around, his face right in her face,

"Kagome, your mother had reasons of telling you that stuff, my own mother couldn't bare it, it made her cry every time the kids picked on me, our mothers fell in love with demons, some people cant help who they fall in love with, maybe love is such a crazy feeling it makes you do some stupid things," Inuyasha pulling away from Kagome.

"Sango and Miroku will be your best friends but you'll have to put the past behind you and allow them into your life," Inuyasha seriously.

"Well, what about you, cant I have you as a friend?" Kagome softly, Inuyasha looked at Kagome,

"I don't think you want me as a friend, but yeah, if you want me as a friend, sure, but I warn you, I am not really like this, I just, I know how it is, I have been through the same," Inuyasha seriously.

_~I bet anything this is Inuyasha when someone gets him alone, he is cute for a half dog demon, that silver long hair, his cute dog ears…huh? What am I saying, I just met this guy.~_ Kagome glancing at him, they walked in silence they were passing Kagome's Gramps house when Kaede popped her head out.

"Kagome, come here for a moment," Kaede giving Inuyasha the look that told him that her healing powers didn't work.

"I cant, not right now," Kagome not knowing that her mother was going to die that night, she walked past the house, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist, she saw the look on Inuyasha's face, Kagome shook her head,

"She doesn't deserve my tears, she doesn't deserve to see me one last time," Kagome strongly. Inuyasha leaned into her panther ears,

"Everyone deserves a chance, if you love you mother," Inuyasha softly. Slowly he took her hand and led her into the house and into the bedroom, he started to walk out of the room,

"Everyone except Inuyasha, Sota, and my daughter leave," Kagome's mother seriously. Everyone left the room,

_~Why does she want me to stay, she's never even met me, what could she possibly want me to stay for?~_ Inuyasha slowly turning back around from the doorway, he stood at the end of the bed.

"Come closer, Inuyasha," Kagome's mother seriously, he came and joined Kagome and Sota on the bed,

"Sota, put your hand in the middle," Kagome's mother softly, Sota put his hand in the air,

"Kagome, you put your hand on Sota's, I want you to protect Sota, and Inuyasha, your hand on top of Kagome's, I want you to help Kagome take care of Sota, and also Kagome and Inuyasha I want you to take care of each other, the reason for this is because Inuyasha's father and your father Kagome were best friends, they watched each other's back," Kagome mother smirked. Inuyasha and Kagome were both shocked,

"Kagome, there's a necklace, around my neck, I want you to protect it, if it falls into the wrong hands the world will be in chaos, but if pure hands wish upon it selflessly it will continue to stay pure," Kagome's mother explained,

"But mom, it can heal you, make that wish mother and you can stay with us," Kagome begged,

"It doesn't do that kind of healing," Kagome's mother softly. Kagome turned away, she walked to the window, she closed her eyes.

"Tell me mother, why did you lie to me, why did you tell me it was just a deformity, you were no better than those kids who told me I was deformed," Kagome letting a tear roll down her face still with her eyes closed.

"I was going to tell you about it when you understood a lot better, I'm sorry I never told you, I guess I wasn't any better than those kids, I'm sorry I couldn't love you better," her mother started crying.

"Mom, you loved me well, I'm sure you also loved father well too, go be with father, tell him I love him, I will always love both of you," Kagome's tears silently falling, Inuyasha of course could smell her tears, he held Sota, Sota was crying like a baby, he fell asleep crying to himself.

"Kagome, can you ever forgive me from what I kept from you?" Kagome's mother asked, Kagome jerked around, she slowly laid down by her mother, she brushed her mother's hair out of the way, Kagome smirked.

"There's nothing to forgive, a good friend told me you had your reasons for keeping it from me," Kagome glancing over at Inuyasha, her mother closed her eyes,

"I love you both, my daughter and my son, I will be with your father where I can watch you both grow and build your lives," Kagome's mother taking her last breathe.

"Goodnight mom," Kagome kissing her mother's forehead, Kagome laid by her mother's side till her mother's body started to grow cold, Kagome's heart was so broken she couldn't stand to get up from the bed. Inuyasha slowly handed Sota over to Miroku,

"I'm going to take Kagome to my place," Inuyasha whispered,

"What about your mother, you are supposed to be grounded," Miroku seriously.

"Yeh, well how can she ground me when I bring over a friend who just lost her mother and who is also soaked to the bone," Inuyasha getting harsh.

"Leave me to die with my mother," Kagome whispered, Inuyasha walked over to the bedside,

"Kagome, we both made promises, we have to protect each other and more importantly, we have Sota to take care of, I will not let you lie down and quit so easily," Natasha a bit harshly so she would know that he didn't like her attitude. Slowly he lifted her into his arms,

"I'm so…I don't have any strength," Kagome softly,

"Its okay, I'm taking you home, I will take car of you Kagome," Inuyasha strongly as he carried her in his arms out of the house.

"I'm so…" Sango being interrupted by the look on Inuyasha's face, Sango shut up, tears were running down Sango's face, she had remembered when she had lost her family,

"Take Sota for the night, I'm going to take Kagome home with me for the night," Inuyasha walking towards his house.


End file.
